My Name Is Mai Halo, And This Is My Life
by itsthetruth
Summary: 4th in the 'Mai Halo' series. Luke and Mai are moving on. With the questions of Messaline, Mels and Maria, the end of her story  is told, but will it be a happily ever after for the time child?
1. Her Name? Her Name Was Halo

**A/N - Hola bitches;) How've we been? Well, I don't have much to say tbh... apart from when reading back the first story (Where Do You Wanna Start?) I explained a character who never actually appeared... until now. So if you get confused go back to chapter 1 on WDYWS! Enjoy!**

"2 pints, 2 gin and tonics and a white wine spritzer please." Mai straightened her strapless top against her skinny jeans, tapping her fingernails on the bar as she waited for the drinks. She turned round and leaned against the bar, looking round and everyone, trying to find where the others were sitting.

"£10.90 please love." The bloke behind the bar said. She gave him the money and carefully took them over to the others.

"Are you sure he isn't coming? It _is _your birthday." Rani shouted over the music.

"Rani, he isn't coming, whether it's my birthday or not." Mai said. "We don't talk as much."

"I don't understand that, you live with each other." Charlie said.

"Yeah but I sleep on the sofa."

"Why is that?" Clyde asked. "Cause it can't be anything to do with what happened with Mels, cause you found out after that, and he won't tell us."

"Whoah guys come on, it's been 6 months, why are you asking me now?" She said, taking a sip of her drink. "Anyway, it's my birthday, let's enjoy it!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

...

"How is she?"

"Why don't you come and find out for yourself mate?" Clyde said, jumping from foot to foot from the cold.

"Clyde." Luke snapped.

"Seriously, why aren't you here?"

"Someone needs to look after Sky."

"Your Mum's there and she can look after herself anyway."

"I got a text from Maria today."

"Really?" Clyde said, leaning against a wall. "What did it say?" He asked as Mai walked out and stood next to him.

"She asked me out."

"SHE ASKED YOU OUT?" He spluttered. "Maria?"

"Good for you Luke!" Mai called down the phone before walking back inside.

"Was that sarcastic or genuine?" Luke asked.

"Strangely enough, I think it was genuine."

"Oh." He sighed.

"When are you two gonna sort this out?"

"Were just friends."

"I know you lost Melody and I know it's more than just friends still cause otherwise you wouldn't be on the phone to me now, asking how she is."

"Is she pissed?"

"She's not that bad to be honest, but Rani's off her fucking head." He chuckled.

...

"Happy fucking birthday to me." Mai muttered, pulling one high heel of her foot, plonking it on the floor as she sat on the sofa covered in blankets. "Happy bloody birthday to me." She pulled the other heel off, rubbing her feet. "Happy frickin birthday Mai Halo, happy birthday to me." She sighed, pulling her knees to her chest. She looked down at the silver locket hanging from her neck, opening it up and looking at the picture of her, Luke and Melody at christmas. "You should be here. You and Daddy should be here with me. Well he is. But he's not my Luke anymore. And you, well, your dead." She sighed. "My Melody, Mels. Sarah-Jane Halo, Melody Smith. Why did you have to die? Why does life have to be so fucking cruel?"

"If your like this now, god knows what you'll be like when you reach Trenzalore." Luke said, leaning against the door frame in the shadows.

"Don't take the piss Luke." She said bitterly.

"Talking to your dead daughter, not the greatest idea Mai." He said, walking over and sitting next to her.

"Denying she was your child now, great."

"You know what I mean." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Mai I-" He was interupted by the sound of Mai's phone ringing.

"Urgh, get that will you." She sighed, laying backwards onto the sofa. He picked up her bag and searched through it, picking up her phone and answering it.

"Hello?" He said. "Sorry who?" He mumbled. "She can't come to the phone right now." He said, rolling his eyes. "Look mate I can't see her making a exception for you. Do YOU know who I am? She's not in the mood to talk right now, she's been going through alot. Look mate just accept it, she can't talk now!" He said, getting annoyed.

"URGH!" Mai shouted, sitting up again. "For fuck sake who is it Luke?"

"Some kid called Matty?" She stared at him open mouthed for a second before snatching it out of his hand.

"3 years." She whispered down the phone. "3 years and I hadn't heard from you when I needed you the most. Where were you Sam?"

"Sam?" Luke mouthed in confusion.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"You wanna know what's new with me? I met a time traveller and his wife, nearly killed all his friends to save their lives and it turns out, they were my parents. He left me on Earth for 8 months, the house blew up, Sadie and Charlie had a baby, I fell in love with someone then I had a baby who was stolen, we got her back, I blew our spacehip up, died then somehow was brought back to life, fought in a intergalatic war on the planet where my father is from even though it's locked so nobody can get in or out. I escaped and then left my boyfriend with our baby, then a whole alternative timeline happened but then I came back, then my boyfriend fucked off to Australia. He said some things about me and my baby so I gave her up and then she died just a few hours after now I sleep on the sofa in my ex-boyfriends house. Today is my 17th birthday and you know that, but where were you the last 2 before that? Where have you been when I needed you most Sam?" She said, walking through to Luke's bedroom with Luke following. "Hm?"

"I missed you." He said, not knowing how to react.

"I missed you too." She whispered, crying.

"I just wanted to say happy birthday."

"Yeah, happy fucking birthday." She hung up, slamming her phone on the bedside table. She sat on the bed as Luke squidged up and sat beside her, putting his arm round her shoulders and cried into his chest as he pulled the covers over them both until they fell asleep.

...

"Why are we watching them?" Sky whispered as she, Rani and Clyde stood in the doorway watching Mai and Luke asleep cuddled up together.

"So we can tease him about it later." Clyde whispered.

"What are you lot- oh really guys?" Sarah-Jane said, peering over their shoulders. "Go, go, really can't believe you lot." She said, ushering them off into the attic. She stopped for a moment and smiled at them before leaning in and closing the door.

...

"I can't believe your even doing this." Sky shook her head as her, Luke, Clyde and Rani sat in the attic.

"Didn't ask for your opinion Sky." He muttered, flicking his hair slightly in the mirror. He was off out with Maria for the evening.

"Seriously, after everything at christmas?"

"And?" He muttered.

"She pointed a gun at Mai."

"I get a lot of guns pointed at me." Mai muttered, walking in and plonking herself on the sofa.

"Why are you even doing this?"

"Cause I am!" He said, sitting down.

"Well I think it's stupid." Sky muttered.

"Are you two staying here tonight?" He asked Clyde and Rani, brushing off Sky's comment.

"Yeah why the hell not." Clyde said.

...

"I still think he's being stupid." Clyde muttered, sitting on the floor of Luke's room with Rani whilst Mai layed longways across the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know why your making a fuss about it to be honest." Mai said, rolling over and looking at them.

"He's the father of your child Mai!"

"Mel is dead." She said, becoming more serious. "If she was still alive or we still had her then maybe but no. He can date whoever he likes."

"We'll sort this out, just you watch!" Clyde babbled. "Before you know it, we'll have you two sorted, you just see!"

"Ha! Your gonna have a bit of trouble there then! I won't be here!"

"What?" She sighed, sitting up and crossing her legs, looking at Rani and Clyde.

"Jenny is moving back to Messaline. The planet where she was born." She said. "Well, generated." She corrected. "Anyway, she's moving there with the kids and her husband so I'm moving in with her when I'm not in The TARDIS."

"Messaline is another planet though. The whole point of you not being on The TARDIS all the time is so your still used to earth and don't lose your part human heritage."

"There's humans on Messaline too!"

"It's another planet Mai!"

"Well what do I have here to stay round for hm? Mels is dead and I've lost Luke. What's the point of sticking round here?"

**Please Review!**


	2. Leadworth And Cardiff

Clyde, Rani and Sky were the worst. The dirty glances they were giving her were horrendous. Sarah-Jane just sat awkwardly in silence. They had planned this day a good 2 months ago. Mai, Rani, Clyde and Luke. They were heading down to Cardiff in the morning to see Jack, Gwen, Martha and Mickey for a bit before heading to some of the clubs in the evenings. Mai walked into the attic, plonking her bag down before looking at Luke. He sat there awkwardly with Maria clinging to his arm.

"Um, Maria's gonna come with us if that's ok?" Luke murmered.

"Oh." Mai said, walking round the attic trying to find her keys. She leant down behind the sofa and stopped. A flash of pale pink caught her eye. She leaned further down and picked it up, standing up straight. It was Melody's blanket. She stared at the blanket for a few moments before sighing and putting it on the side.

"Who's is this then?" Maria asked, carlessly picking it up, earning a lot of death stares which she didn't notice.

"It's, um, it's Melody's." Mai said quietly.

"Oh yeah, where is the kid?" Maria asked, Mai biting her lip hard. "I'm like her step-mum now eh babe?" She grinned, squeezing Luke's arm tighter.

"She died Maria." Mai sighed, looking at her as she picked up her keys.

"Oh really, that's a shame." She said. "It'll be better for us though." She looked at Luke. "Going out with a single father, that would look bad."

"Has anyone seen my car keys?" Luke asked, ignoring Maria.

"Don't worry, I've got my set." Mai said, trying not to scream at Maria.

"Why do you have the keys to my boyfriend's car?" Maria asked, looking Mai up and down like she'd fallen in mud head to toe.

"Um, we used to share it."

"Oh when you had the kid?"

"Before Mels was born as well." She sighed, picking up her bag again. "Everyone ready to go?"

...

"She needs a smash in the face, I'm telling you." Rani spat. "Going out with a single father, that would look bad!" She mimicked, brushing her hair. "Who the fuck did she think she was? Why did you let her say that Mai?"

"Because, I still want to be friends with him." Mai said, leaning back on the bed. They sat in a hotel room with 2 double beds in and a bathroom. It's all they could afford.

"Oh no Luke, I insist we get our own room, we need our own space." Clyde called out from the bathroom. "I know something's gonna go wrong tonight, and stuff will be said."

"No Clyde, stuff will not be said." Mai snapped. "It's bad enough she's turned up after 2 months of planning, we don't want this to get any worse now do we?"

"Mai..."

"Clyde!"

"But Mai-"

"Rani!"

"Tonight is not going to go well, I'm telling you that." Clyde muttered.

...

The music was at a comfortable volume. They all leaned against the bar chatting to each other but Mai stared into space. Luke found himself watching her whilst listening to Maria witter on. Mai chewed the inside of her mouth and sighed, swirling the straw round in her drink. That's when she saw him. She placed her drink down and walked to the other side of the room and stood next to him, leaning against a bar, but he didn't notice her, whilst Luke, Clyde and Rani watched the whole thing. She didn't look at him, she just stared ahead.

"When I last saw you, we were a couple of unruly 14 year olds, shouting out and rebelling against society, how times have changed." She said. They both stared ahead, not looking at each other. He silently put his arm round her and she layed her head against his chest. "Hey Sam." She whispered.

"I'm just going to the toilet." Maria said, walking off.

"Who's that?" Luke hissed.

"Dunno." Clyde said.

"Well what's he doing with his arm around her?"

"Ooh, someone's sounding jealous." Rani commented.

"Shutup Rani." He said, looking at them. "She just walked straight up to him!"

"Or maybe she knows him?"

"He just can't do that!"

"Whoah, you can't get over protective now Luke, ok?"

"I can still get protective she's the mother of my chi- oh damn." He muttered, taking out his phone as it started to ring, Maria appearing next to him. He frowned as a unknown number appeared on his screen. "Hello?." He said, putting a finger to Maria as she went to say something. "Whoah, whoah, whoah ok, calm down. Calm, it'll be ok. I'll get her don't worry. Seeya in a bit." He ignored all of Maria's questions and pushed past everyone, walking straight up to Mai. "Mai we've gotta leave."

"Sorry?"

"Tabetha just rung it's your grandad, he's ill. She was panicking and everything. We need to go back to Leadworth, like proper, upper Leadworth."

"Your joking?" He shook his head. "I can't take the train, I don't have time." She said, searching through her bag and putting the car keys in Luke's hand before taking out the vortex minipulator and strapping it to her wrist. "I'll be home... well I don't know when, but I'll ring you."

"I'm coming with you." Luke said, giving her car keys to Clyde.

"No your not." Maria and Mai said at the same time.

"I'm not leaving you to go on your own, especially if River and The Doctor aren't there yet." He said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Sam, I'll ring you." She said, as Luke took her hand.

"Luke!" Maria squealed.

"Sorry." He said bluntly, as they teleported off.

...

"So much for a night out then..." Mai muttered as they walked up the long garden path. She stopped outside the door in the pitch black and took out her sonic, pointing it at the door and they quietly walked in, shutting the door behind them. She ran upstairs, Luke trying to catch up with her and walked into her grandmother's old room, where her great-grandfather lay on the bed, unable to move and out of breath and great-grandmother sat. "Hey Gramps." She said, rushing to his side and kneeling on the floor as Luke stood in the doorway.

"Mai." He wheezed. "Where's Amelia?"

"She's around here somewhere Gramps." She said, getting up. "Me and Luke will go find her. They walked out of the room and down the stairs, standing on the landing in silence. She leant against the wall, the part of the wall where the 6th door was that prisoner zero hid in, and took her phone out of her pocket. She carefully dialed the number, her hands shaking in the process. She stared at Luke and he stared back as the dialing tone echoed through her ear and into the big old house. She waited before a answering machine message kicked in. _Oh ok, blimey! Probably leave a message after the tone or something, sorry I wasn't trying to do this, I was looking for the BREEAAKS! _She chuckled lightly, listening to her father's stupidness before breathing sharply as the tone beeped. "Hi, it's me, I, uh, er. Look just ring me when you get this." She said quickly, hanging up and sticking her phone into her pocket.

"I hope this doesn't effect the move love." Tabetha said, sticking her head round the door.

"No Nanna." Mai said, as Tabetha dissapeared.

"What move?"

"Were re-locating."

"Where to?" Luke whispered, looking like he was going to cry.

"Back to my sister's home planet, Messaline."

"But what will I do without you?"

"You don't need me anymore, you have Maria." She said, turning round and starting to head down the stairs.

"I do." He said, catching her wrist.

**Please Review!**


	3. Get Out

She stared at him.

"Mai, please don't go."

"You have Maria." She repeated.

"So? I still need you."

"No." She said.

"Sorry?"

"I said, NO!" She yanked her arm awway from him. "You can't just do this to me, you can't treat me like shit and expect me to come back to you when you miss me, it's not fair Luke!" She hissed. "I want you to leave."

"No Mai it wasn't like that-"

"I want you to leave." She said bluntly. "I'd like you to leave me, and my family alone please, we need to be together as a family now, and I can't see anyone wanting you here. Take this if you need a lift." She said, strapping the vortex minipulator onto his wrist. "Dad will give me a lift back, if they turn up, if not I'll stay here."

"Mai!"

"They're my family, and they need me. I'd like you to leave please." She said. He sighed and slowly walked down the stairs and out the door, shutting it behind him before there was a flash of light, and he had teleported away.

...

"I'm telling you Luke." She hissed. "You get her out of your house, or I'll do it. I don't want her living with you, trying to steal you away from me."

"Please Maria-"

"No Luke!" She snapped. "I will do it, and don't think I won't. You will do everything I say, or I'll do it."

...

2 hours had gone by, and they had heard nothing from River and The Doctor, or Amy and Rory, where the hell were they? Mai walked into the room, plassing her great-grandmother a cup of tea and leaning against the bedside table, watching her great-grandfather sleep on the bed, covered in a cold sweat.

"Heard anything from Amelia?" Tabetha asked.

"Nothing, sorry Nanna." Mai sighed. "From what I can understand he's got nuemonia maybe? I can't be too sure."

"What about your mother, and The Doctor?"

"I'll try again." She sighed, walking out onto the landing and sitting on the stairs, taking out her phone and dialing, until the answer machine set it. _Oh ok, blimey! Probably leave a message after the tone or something, sorry I wasn't trying to do this, I was looking for the BREEAAKS! _"Where are you?" She whispered, tears pouring down her face. "You promised. You said, you'd always be there, when I needed you. When I needed you both." She sobbed. "Please. It's Grandad Augustus, he's ill. I've been here on my own for 2 and a half hours with them. I can't get hold of Amy and Rory, I have no idea what to do. Medically I do, but there's nothing. The hospital won't take him, they've no room. Please, just help me." She whispered, hanging up. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked downstairs and out the door, standing, watching the spot where The Doctor crashed all the way back in 1996. Her hair flew back with the wind and she grinned at the sounds of the engines, and the bluest blue box appeared in front of them. The Doctor stuck his head out of the door and smiled at Mai before him and River walked out, shutting the door behind them. "Took your time." Mai said as River wrapped her in a hug.

...

"I'm so sorry we didn't come quicker." Amy said as they all sat around the bed.

"Will I be ok?" Augustus croaked.

"Your gonna be absolutely fine." The Doctor said. "You just need sleep that's all. Now, come on you." He said, placing a hand on Mai's shoulder. "Better get you home."

"Home." She muttered as they said their goodbyes. The three of them walked down the garden path and into The TARDIS. Mai walked up the console, flying her into the vortex. "I really, really, don't want to go back." She sighed, sitting on the chair. Her parents smiled at her weakly.

"Not long til Messaline now." The Doctor said.

"I have nothing left there now. Luke's with Maria, I've lost Melody, what's the point now? I might as well come back to The TARDIS before Messaline."

"You still have to pack, and you have Sadie and Charlie."

"Suppose. I'm gonna start packing tomorrow though. But I've decided, after the move I'm gonna be in The TARDIS more."

"That's fine with us." The Doctor said, parking The TARDIS in the attic.

"**Seeya later, love you!**" Mai said, walking out of The TARDIS and watching it materialize.

...

"LUKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Mai woke with a halt, jumping out of bed and running downstairs to see what was going on. Rani, Clyde, Sky and Sarah-Jane stood outside the front door watching up at Luke's room as he threw all of Mai's clothes out of the window.

"He's lost it, he's finally lost it." Clyde said. Mai ran back inside and up the stairs, bursting into Luke's room.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I want you out of my house, now!" He snapped.

"Oh sorry if I upset you last night, sorry you didn't get your own way." She said sarcastically.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Sarah-Jane said breathlessly, the other appearing behind them.

"I was leaving for Messaline today anyway." She said quietly, everyone's faces dropping. "I was going to tell you later, I was worried how you might react. But it's ok, you want me to go? I'll go." She said, pushing past the others and walking off, the others following. He slumped against the bed, tears pouring down his face, taking out his phone from his pocket.

"She's gone." He said when the phone was answered. "Please, don't hurt her." He whispered.

...

The TARDIS was dark. The coordinates Mai had set must have landed her in the night. She flicked a few switches and pulled the scanner round, searching for where her parents were. She smiled when she saw her mother's life signal appear on the screen. She was asleep, so she decided to leave her. She spotted the double heartbeat coming from the library and smiled, sending The TARDIS into the vortex and heading off to her room to leave her father in peace. She shut the door on her room and got changed, slipping under the covers as the lights went out.

_The Shadow Proclamation burnt. The fire and explosion ripped past the base, taking a transportation pod with it, killing everyone on board. Including a baby. A baby called Sarah-Jane Melody Halo. And now she's dead. _

Mai woke up with a start. She flung her head forward and looked up, swallowing. She breathed heavily and swung her legs round to the floor and stood up before getting dressed and walked along the corridors. She headed towards the control room before the whole ship shook, being flung against the wall. She jumped up and ran into the control room, hanging onto a pole on the balcony, wind ripping through The TARDIS, her hair flying everywhere. She looked over to the doors, they were wide open over looking a black hole, she looked back over to the console and The Doctor and River were pulling controls whilst holding onto the console as they were being pulled towards the doors. Mai looked at the scanner, _**SHIELDS FAILING **_written in gallifreyan on the screen.

"RIVER!" The Doctor screamed as River couldn't reach the last lever, her hands slipped from the console and she flew towards the doors, The Doctor catching her and holding her by the waist, holding onto the pole of the lower balcony. The wind fixed them, they couldn't move. They stared into each others eyes, they knew it was the end. Mai pushed herself from the pole, struggling towards the console. Her parents stared on in fear as she clutched onto the console, looking at them. She hadn't spoken or seen them once since arriving the night before, they had no clue she was there, and now they may lose her for real.

Mai yanked the last lever down and the wind got stronger as The TARDIS tried to power away from the black hole and they grinned at her. Their faces dropped as Mai's hands dropped from the console. She came hurtling towards the doors and River reached out to grab her but she was too slow. River and The Doctor screamed as they watched their daughter hurtle towards the doors, about to fall out and into the black hole.

**Please Review!**


	4. The Black Hole

_Mai yanked the last lever down and the wind got stronger as The TARDIS tried to power away from the black hole and they grinned at her. Their faces dropped as Mai's hands dropped from the console. She came hurtling towards the doors and River reached out to grab her but she was too slow. River and The Doctor screamed as they watched their daughter hurtle towards the doors, about to fall out and into the black hole._

Mai clutched onto the silver handles of The TARDIS' doors, hanging on for dear life. She reached into her inside pocket and took out her sonic, pointing it at the console, sparks flying out of it, the doors flying shut and throwing her forward and onto the floor. She lay on the floor, breathing heavily and not moving whilst The Doctor and River stayed where they were in shock. She lifted up her head and her and her parents stared at each other in silence. River looked at her and opened her mouth to say something before shutting it again and shaking her head. The TARDIS shook again as it entered safe space.

"Oh!" Mai said, jumping up and running to the console, pulling round the scanner. She smiled as the scanner told her they were safe. The Doctor and River walked towards her, sorting themselves out, staring at her in disbelief.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" River asked, glaring at her.

"Or hello as people used to say?" Mai said nervously, gulping as her parents looked at her.

...

"I'm telling you Dad, I'm fine!" Mai snapped as the 3 of them sat in the med bay.

"Sweetie, you were milli-seconds from falling into a black hole." River said, stroking her hair. "Do you want me to go get some of your clothes for you to change into?"

"I have no clothes."

"You have no clothes?"

"Luke threw them all out the window." Mai said, biting her lip nervously.

"WHY?" The Doctor spluttered.

"I woke up this morning to screaming from Sarah-Jane and the others. I ran downstairs and he was throwing my clothes out of his bedroom window for no reason. When I confronted him, he just shouted at me to get out of the house. It's not important, you were coming to get me for Messaline anyway."

"How dare he!" The Doctor said, anger bubbling up inside him before suddenly calming down. "You were right."

"It's easier if you just pack your stuff up and go." River said.

"Geronimo, let's go then."

...

She was only wearing a simple black vest top and some jeans with her hair flowing everywhere, but Luke had never thought she looked more beautiful. Luke sat on his own in the corner whilst everyone else chatted to each other and Mai packed everything into boxes. If only she knew, he thought. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to scream out and tell her, tell everybody. Mai came walking out of The TARDIS from putting a box inside and stared at him. It broke his heart as she didn't look at him the way she used to. All the emotion and glow of the smiles and the deep thought and love in her eyes. It was empty now. She just stared at him and carried on, saying nothing to him. He'd lost the love of his life, but he knew that he had to.

"I'm absolutely knackered."

"Of you are sweetie, you nearly fell into a black hole." River said.

"I think I've got everything." Mai said.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Rani said, throwing her arms around her.

"I'll miss you too." She said as Rani let go, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Please visit. You can't not stay away from the planet you've spent your whole life on forever."

"I have no reason to come back. Mum and Dad will, but I won't."

"What about us?" Clyde said. "And Sadie and Charlie and Harley? And your grandparents and great-grandparents in Leadworth? You can't just go."

"I think you'll find I can." Mai said, turning to Sarah-Jane. "It was a honour, Sarah-Jane." She said before saying her tearful goodbyes and they went into The TARDIS whilst the others watched it materialize away.

"It's all your fault." Sky spat at Luke.

"I know." He whispered.

...

"Well, hey! We've still got time until Jenny's ready for you, let's have some fun. The 3 of us!" The Doctor said, spinning round the control room whilst Mai giggled, following him and pulling levers, sending them flying while River sat on the chair, laughing at them both. "What about Calypso V? A star system of 10 planets of the fourth great and bountiful human empire, I've been there before, lifetimes, but we can avoid me cause I was on Satellite 5! We can go to New Venus! But we've gotta avoid the sandstorms, but that's ok!"

"Brilliant." Mai grinned.

"DOCTOR!" They all turned round to hear banging and calling from the door.

"But we haven't landed?" Mai said in confusion. She ran towards the doors, holding onto the handles cautiously.

"Careful." The Doctor hissed. Mai opened the door a little and saw a flash of blonde before slamming the door shut again, turning back to her parents. "Well?"

"Rose is outside."

"WHAT?"

"We must have slipped through the time or something, to a time when you were still travelling with her." Mai said, running up to the scanner, typing away.

"Maybe a time when you took her home to see her family for a bit?" River said, looking at her husband.

"Yeah, a time with zeppelins." Mai gulped, pulling the scanner round.

**Please Review!**


	5. Does This Cloth Smell Like Chloroform?

"Rose, he can't come back." They heard the whispers of the meta-crisis from outside. "Come on. It's just a statue." He said and they wandered off. Mai looked at her parents before opening the doors and walking out.

"MAI, DON'T!" They shouted after her. Mai stood outside the doors, looking over a empty beach. It was cold and dreary. There was only one place they could be. Bad Wolf Bay. She walked Rose and the meta-crisis walk away from the phone box.

"Rose!" She called out and they looked at her. She ran up to them and they stared at her in confusion, it must have been before The Doctor and River were taken way back. "Rose Tyler." She said breathlessly.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Rose said.

"Please say you recognize me? I know it's been a while but still." She said, staring at them both. "Rose. John." She whispered. "Please?"

"Mai, sweetie." River called out to her, standing by the door.

"Your travelling with him, aren't you?" Rose said, suddenly realising before looking back at River. "Who's she?"

"River?" The meta-crisis said.

"She's his wife, I'm their daughter." Mai said. "Look you have to know this, we came here by accident, and I have no clue how. But you'll see us again, soon. But this will be way back in our past, before I know I'm their daughter."

"Before you know-"

"It's timey-wimey." She interupted. "Just be ready."

"MAI!" River shouted. Mai flashed them a quick smile before turning round and running towards The TARDIS and inside.

They all ran round the control room, The TARDIS flying everywhere and sparks flashing across the room as they all held on for dear life, pulling levers and flying The TARDIS through the vortex.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?" Mai shouted.

"I don't know!" The Doctor panicked.

"First the black hole and now this, what is going on?" River screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" The Doctor shouted as Mai ran forward, yanking a lever as the shaking stopped. "Were back in our universe." The Doctor sighed, looking at the scanner. "NO!" He suddenly shouted.

"What is it?" River asked, helping Mai up from the floor.

"The house where Jenny was moving into, it's been blown up." He said, looking at them. "Luckily, they hadn't left New Earth yet, they're safe." They all sighed. "The black hole, then here, the house. I think someone's trying to bump you off Mai."

...

"The house in Messaline, it's been destroyed." Maria spat as Luke sat on his bed.

"No." He whispered.

"Don't give me that!" She hissed. "None of them had got there. If she isn't moving there, then she'll come back here. So, how did you manage to arrange that?"

"What?"

"Well it must have been you, to save you precious Mai Halo, your angel!"

"I didn't do it."

"Well then, this is what your gonna do next-"

**"Was it him?" The little girl asked her hooded figure as they stood once again under the same street lamp as they did the day Mai found out of Melody's death. The hooded figure squeezed her hand.**

**"No."**

**"Can we go home? I don't like looking back on the past." **

**And they teleported off.**

...

"Incredibly short trip to a parralel world then." Mai muttered as she lay across one of the chairs in the library whilst River and The Doctor sat with their feet in the pool. "How did we end up there in the first place?"

"No idea." The Doctor said. "Oh well, go on, get ready or something, we better go see The Ponds just to let them know were ok incase Jenny told them what happened." He said as him and River stood up, drying there feet of and Mai wandered off.

"Doctor, what's happening?" River whispered as he pulled her into a hug. "Who's trying to do this to our baby?"

"I don't know."

"This isn't fair on her, she's still just a child, after everything that happened with Melody." She suddenly gasped. "You don't think whoever's doing this done that too?"

"Sweetie, that was a natural cause, nobody could cause that." He muttered. "But we need to keep her safe."

"We try to do that anyway."

"River, she's the most searched after child in the galaxy."

"You make her sound like a celebrity."

"She's started wars and been in so many fights we can't count. She's not like me, she's happy to let people know who she is." He sighed, taking out a hanky from his pocket. "That's why I'm doing this, for all of you." He sighed, tears pouring down his face as he covered River's mouth with the cloth and she collapsed, falling asleep. He carried her through to the control room where Mai stared at her, horrified as The Doctor lay her down on the chair.

"What happened?" Mai asked, leaning over her before falling asleep as The Doctor put the cloth over her mouth too.

...

"I worked it out."

"Well done, time lord. Who'd have thought it eh?"

"I'll wear the hood, so the child isn't alone."

"How can I know your not going to tell them?"

"I sent them home, they'll understand, if they knew. I want Mai to get a headstart before you send of more traps."

...

When Mai came around, she found herself cuddled up in bed in Leadworth. Proper, upper Leadworth as they reffered it to. Amy's childhood bedroom. She sat up and looked over at the desk, rubbing her eyes as she looked over all the toys and puppets of her father, grandmother and The TARDIS. That's when it suddenly clicked. Her eyes grew wider as she suddenly realised where she was. Why wasn't she on The TARDIS with her parents? She jumped out of the bed, running downstairs and shouting the house down.

"!" She shouted. "NAN! NAN! NAN!" She shouted, running through the hallway. "GRANDAAAAAAAAAAAD! GRANDAD AUGUSTUS? NANNA TABETHA?" She shouted breathlessly, running into the kitchen as they stared at her. "Where's Mum and Dad?" She asked breathlessly. "Or Nan and Grandad? Are they here or at home?"

"Mai love, what are you on about?"

"I was on The TARDIS, with Mum and Dad, then I woke up here, what's going on?"

"Sweetie." Tabetha said. "You didn't go back to The TARDIS, remember? When you came here when your grandfather was ill, you decided to stay here, with us. You cancelled moving with your sister, remember?"

"Your lying." Mai said, feeling her pockets. "Where's my sonic? Wait, he had the cloth and... did he take it? What's Dad done? Hang on. Mum was knocked out. Where's Mum?" They stared at her, silently. "WHERE'S MY MUM? No! He thinks he's protecting us, but he's not!" She screamed, turning and running out of the house and along the street. She sprinted through the village, towards the more busier part Leadworth and up to the front door of Amy and Rory's. She yanked the key out of her pocket and slotted it in the key hole, loudly crashing into the house.

"HEY HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?" Rory shouted as him and Amy appeared in the hallway. She threw herself into her grandfather's arms, sobbing into his chest. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly. "Why aren't you on The TARDIS?"

"Dad, he knocked me and Mum out." She said through the tears, looking at them both. "Next thing I know, I woke up in Nan's old room back at home, they said none of it happened, that I stayed with them after Grandad's scare. I ran out, came here. I have no idea what's going on." She sobbed.

"Mai! Mai!" Amy said, shaking her granddaughter. "Where's your mother? Where's River?"

"That's the thing." She chocked. "I have no idea where Mum is."

**Please Review!**


	6. Drabble Dream

**A/N - Hey guys, this is just a little drabble/one shot thing I had a dream about and I'm quickly writing it before I forget it! This is set somewhere after the christmas chapter but before Luke went to Australia. Enjoy;)**

"So, we've kicked everyone out of the swimming pool, just to find this ghost alien thing?" Clyde muttered. They walked into the swimming pool, peering over the edge and looking at the blue water.

"Pretty much." Sarah-Jane said.

"Well come on then!" Mai said, taking her clothes off to revel her bikini underneath. "Let's go!" She said, jumping in.

"NO MAI!" They all shouted. Mai rose back up to the surface, pushing her hair out the way and grinning at them.

"Come on then." She chuckled. "Whatever alien thing is in here, it's not gonna bite."

...

"So, it looks like a ghost, yeah?" Sky asked as her, Rani, Clyde, Luke and Mai slowly walked around in the water.

"Quite dark yeah, you might get a better look underwater." Sarah-Jane said, sitting on the edge and scanning the pool with her watch.

"What's a ghost alien thing does in a public swimming pool, anyway?" Rani said.

"Going swimming?" Luke chuckled.

"So how are we meant to grab this thing to send it home?" Mai asked.

"There's a 24 hour signal from it's teleportation beam, if we can just sonic it, it'll back fire itself and go home."

"We've gotta find it first."

"And I think I just have!" Mai said, diving under the water, slowly swimming to the corner of the pool. In the corner was a black ghost, the form was human shaped but with no features and about the age of a 6 year old. "Hello." She whispered in a alien language, to which the ghost responded. "It's ok, we want to help you." Mai fell back as the ghost flew out of the water, massive teeth appearing around it's mouth. Mai jumped out after it, grabbing her own sonic from her pocket as it ran straight for Sky. She soniced the creature and it hissed before dissapearing into thin air. "You ok Sky?"

"Fine." She said.

"Good."

"Time for home?"

"Definitely!" Clyde piped up.

...

"Mr Smith, I need you." Mai yawned. It was very late in the night and everyone was asleep. Mr Smith opened up quietly as Mai sat down. "Mr Smith, did you manage to figure out what that creature was earlier?"

"Demons Run when a good man goes to war." Mr Smith said.

"What?"

"I said, no records available."

"Oh. Ok."

**Please Review!**

**Sorry just a little drabble I dreamt about, currently writing next chapter of main story now!:) **


	7. Truth

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" Amy shouted, pacing up and down the living room. Mai and Rory sat sheepishly as they listened to their wife and grandmother rant on about The Doctor. "Your staying here, I am not letting your irresponsible father get his hands on you again!"

"Technically you can't stop him." Rory said. "But we will do everything in our power to help you. I will definitley be getting my roman sword out."

"You still have that sword?"

"ANYWAY!" Amy interupted. "What about StormCage?"

"Your phone isn't right to ring StormCage, and he took my sonic so I can't upgrade it."

"Brilliant."

"I do have one idea though. I'll be back soon, don't worry."

...

Mai pushed open the door to the tourist office, finding it empty again. She tutted to herself before leaning over the desk and pressing the button underneath before walking through the hallway and into the lift. She waited outside the cog door as it rolled open before walking through.

"Jack?" She called out, walking into the main area of the hub. "Martha?" She carried on calling out, walking into Jack's office. And there it was. Laying on Jack's desk was her screwdriver. She picked it up and thew it in the air, catching it and holding it tightly. The sound of the door went and the sound of the Torchwood team was heard from the main part of the hub. Mai stormed out, sonicing their computers from afar, sending sparks flying everywhere.

"MAI?" Jack shouted in confusion, noticing his best friends daughter standing outside the door of his office.

"Jack." She said in annoyance.

"I told you that it was a bad idea Jack." Martha muttered.

"And Martha Jones." She stared at them. "So, if you want to expalin why you lot have my sonic. No I can answer that, Dad gave it to you to hide from me. So you've been the last to see him. Now. Where. Is. My. Father?" She said, gritting her teeth.

"Well on The TARDIS with your mother I imagine." Mickey said.

"He knocked us both out, and left us. But I don't know where she is, and I have no way of finding her. You were the last to see him. He thinks he's protecting us, but he isn't."

"Mai." Jack said calmly, him and Martha approaching Mai. "Go home."

"No way." She spat. "I'll take down the whole bloody rift if I have to. I'll release the weevils, anything. You better start talking."

"You don't suit threatening sweetie." Martha sighed. "Look, don't tell The Doctor we told you, but maybe you should go and speak to Luke."

...

**"Why do you always wear that hood?" The little girl asked. "Who are you?"**

She slotted her key into the key holes, tears pricking in her eyes as she pushed open the door, quietly shutting it behind. She could hear chatter from everybody upstairs in the attic. She threw her jacket over the bannister like she'd never been away with her sonic stuffed inside her pocket. She held onto the edge of her sleeves and walked up the stairs, standing in the hallway. They were all laughing and smiling. She stood in the doorway for a few minutes before Sky finally noticed her. The others kept on laughing until one by one, Luke was the only one who hadn't seen her.

"So my house blew up." Mai whispered. "I nearly fell into a black hole and nearly trapped in a parralel world. Dad knocked me and Mum out before leaving me with my great-grandparents without saying a word to me, and I have no idea where Mum is. Dad told me that someone is trying to kill me. So when I went to Torchwood for help, why the hell did they say ask Luke what was going on." She gritted her teeth, tears pouring down her face, Luke staring at her, his eyes going dark. "Now I know were not on the greatest of terms, but trying to kill me? Your sick."

"HA!" Maria shouted. "Calling him sick, have you seen yourself, your deluded!" She laughed, getting up and walking out of the attic. "I'm calling the police."

"MARIA!" Sarah-Jane shouted.

"No Mum!" Luke hissed. "Go Maria, quickly." He said as Maria scurried of downstairs. Luke stood up and looked into her eyes.

"YOU IDIOT!" She screamed, pushing him away. "I should have never forgiven you, never gone near you! I shouldn't have come back at Christmas!"

"Why don't you shutup for two seconds before you blunder in!" He shouted at her.

"Why?" She screamed. "Why did you have to do that to me?" He stared at her in silence. "COME ON, TELL ME LUKE!" She screeched, pushing him.

"IT WASN'T ME, IT WAS MARIA! SHE WAS TELLING ME WHAT TO DO."

"Oh, what? You listened to her to kill me? Because you hated me?"

"_**BECAUSE SHE'S GOT MELODY!**_"

**The little girl looked up at the hooded figure. The Doctor flung his hood off and picked her up as she gasped.**

**"Grandfather!" She gasped. **

**"It's ok Mels." He hushed.**

**They watched through the window and listened to the screams, Maria rushing through, shouting at them all. **

**"But why would you help Maria's boyfriend and his ex? They want me too."**

**"Oh no they don't." He whispered to her. "They're your parents."**

**Please Review!**


	8. The New Girl At StormCage

River sat on her bed, listening to the rain outside. What she couldn't understand is, out of all things, why did The Doctor take the vortex minipulator from Mai and give it back to her? She'd just go and find him straight away. And that's why she was still sitting there.

"There must be something he needs me to know." She muttered. She glanced out into the corridor to see a young girl of about 18 being put inside the cell opposite hers. She stood up and walked over to the bars, holding onto them as she watched the teenager sit down in her cell, the guards walking off. "JEM!" She called over one of them, one she had got on with very well since coming to StormCage.

"River Song, how are you today?" He asked, leaning against the bars as they both looked at the young, blonde girl.

"Who is that?"

"Haha, good one River."

"Jem. Who is she?"

"You really don't know?" He asked. "You and The Doctor are time travellers, and you have no clue. Find out for yourself." He whispered walking off.

River opened her journal, flicking through the pages. She growled to herself before grabbing her sonic from the library, opening the door and walking out, looking round the hallway. There wasn't any alarms, the staff knew River Song too well, she was in one of them moods, she wasn't going far.

"Calm down Melody." The young girl in the cell said. River stopped and looked at her, she sat crossed legged on her bed with her head down.

"Sorry?"

"Melody Pond, relax will you." The girl said.

"My name is River."

"Of course, sorry. _River._"

"Why did you call me Melody?"

"Ah-"

"Don't worry, I don't have time for this." River sighed, going through her pages again. She went to the latest page and read the message scribbled inside with a black marker pen. _**Maria has Mels. **_

"River are you ok?"

"I gotta go." She whispered, entering coordinates and teleporting off.

...

"But why are we hiding from Maria?" Melody asked as The Doctor carried her into The TARDIS quickly, popping her down on the seat and running round the console.

"How old are you now? 4, 5?"

"I'm 2."

"Of course, time lord genes. Thought you were pretty small for a child."

"Grandfather, why are we hiding from Maria."

"Mels." The Doctor sighed, kneeling down in front of her. "You remember me, yeah? And River, your grandmother?"

"And Nanny Amy and Grandad Rory."

"What about Mai and Luke?"

"Maria's boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend."

"Oh, what did she do to you before I got here?" He said, stroking her hair. He sighed before jumping back up, pulling levers and running round the console.

"What's going to happen now Grandfather?"

"Me and you, were gonna go and try and find your mother. I don't know what is going to happen with Maria, so if not you'll be safe here with me."

"GRANDMOTHER!" Mels shouted as there was a flash of light by the doors and River appeared, running up to her. River gasped in happiness, picking up her granddaughter in her arms and squeezing her tightly, wiping away the happy tears in her eyes.

"Melody Pond-Song, Sarah-Jane Halo. I never thought I would see you again!" River said, leading her by the hand back up to the console. "Doctor." She sighed, looking at him.

"As soon as I worked it out, I had to get her out. I'm sorry."

"I understand." She said, wrapping her arms around him. "We have to find Mai. Maria isn't safe, they're all in there."

"And Mr Smith's teleportation beam only holds one!" They turned round to see Sky by the doors.

"Sky is your brother still in there?" River asked as she ran up to them.

"Yeah, he's with Mai, Rani, Clyde and Mum. Maria's gone mental! She's got a teleport on- Oh." She glanced over at the chair, which was now empty. "It's too late."

"Melody!" River called out.

"River, we don't have time, we have to get back to Mum and the others."

...

"So after all that, she took her anyway?" Mai whispered. Luke layed his head on top of her's with his arm round her waist. "Your girlfriend took our baby. She's taken our little girl."

"Sky's our only hope now." Sarah-Jane sighed.

"No." Clyde piped up. "I'm sorry but we should be out there, helping."

"He's right." Luke said, yanking Mai by the arm and up. "Come on." He said as they all headed out.

...

"Maria, where's grandfather? I was with him just now!"

"It's ok Mels." Maria said, holding her tightly. "Me and you, were going on a little trip."

"Where?"

"Somewhere you'll never be hurt again." She said, jumping into a taxi. "Canary Wharf please. And quickly."

...

"Mr Smith is managing to track her down. She's heading for Canary Wharf, but why?" Sarah-Jane said as she scanned her watch.

"The rift." Mai gasped. "She's gonna open up the doors to the parralel world, the background raditation, it'll kill them! TAXI!"

...

"You just sit there." Maria said, sitting Mels on a chair before she started typing on one of the computers.

"Maria, think about this." Mai whispered. She turned round and there stood Mai in the doorway. "Please, don't do this to my baby." She said as Luke appeared behind her. Maria pressed one final button and the room started to glow.

"Online." A automated voice said. Maria grabbed Melody and ran towards the wall. Instead of walking through the wall to the parralel world, the background radiation started to suck Mai, Maria and Mels into the void. Mai ran over to the levers, clutching onto it as Mels forced herself out of Maria's arms.

"Mother!" She screamed as she held onto the other lever, Luke trying to make his way through the wind towards her.

"Maria, let me help you!" Mai shouted as Maria took her hand. Her body was being pulled into the void, falling through time but holding on just slightly.

"Never." She whispered, for only Mai to hear.

"But you'll die!"

"I already alerted The Shadow Proclamation. You'll get done for my murder and trying to open the walls of the worlds."

"Please Maria, let me help!" She screamed as Maria let go, falling into the void with a grin on her face before the wall closed up.

Mai fell to the floor, breathing heavily as Luke shouted out at Mels, scooping her up in his arms.

"Mai." He said as she slowly got up.

"Mummy!" Melody shouted, running towards her mother. Mai picked her up and squeezed her tightly, crying.

...

Even though they wern't together, they had one last night together, Mai and Luke. Y'know. TOGETHER. They didn't get back together though. God knows why. And he kept Melody.

So when River Song returned to prison late that night, she walked over to the cell opposite, leaning against the bars and smiling.

"Your a little tease."

"Well I knew you wouldn't understand if I told you straight off."

"Mai Halo, hello sweetie."

**Please Review!**


	9. 2 Months

"I just can't believe she plotted ahead, even after I tried to save her."

"I can't believe you tried to save her anyway."

"Even after everything she done, I couldn't just let her die."

StormCage. River and Mai sat in their opposite cells, talking to each other as they did every day. River sighed and sat back on her bed, reading through her diary of the adventures of The Doctor as the rain splashed down. A new guard walked down the hallway and picked up the phone as it rang.

"The Doctor? Do you mean Doctor Song?" The guard asked. River jumped to her feet and grabbed onto the bars, staring at him. Mai sat up in curiosity, watching both of them.

"Give me that, seriously, I'm entitled to phone calls." River said desperatley as the guard walked over, passing her the phone. "Doctor?" She asked as she listened down the phone. "You'll find him in the time vortex, it doesn't always work, but The TARDIS is smart, she's re routed the call. Talk quickly, this connection will last less that a minute." She nodded as she listened.

"Doctor Song." The guard interupted. "Are you finished with that?"

"You new here aren't you?" She asked as she gave him the phone back, Mai rolling her eyes knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"First aid." He said sheepishly.

"Then I'm very sorry." She said, pulling him forward and kissing him. He turned into a trance, not moving as Mai stuck her sonic through the bars of her cell, unlocking River's. She ran out and grabbed a pen, drawing a picture of her mother on the back wall saying bye, as The Doctor had once told her before passing River the vortex minipulator.

"You'll find it in the royal collection. The coordinates are already set."

"How do you know this?"

"Timelines and all, be very careful, we thought you done this before going to the library." She said and River teleported off. She ran out and into her own cell as the guard woke up, sounding the alarms and pointing his gun at the drawing.

"She had the lipstick, she tried to use it." He said as the other guards appeared, looking confused. "Your tricks don't work in here Doctor Song." Mai chuckled to herself, laying back and waited.

After half a hour, the guards had given up. They were used to River escaping anyway. So when the coast was clear, Mai took out her sonic and changed the setting pointing it in front of her and pressing the button to which, The TARDIS appeared. She grinned to herself before opening the door of her cell and slipping inside the empty TARDIS. She smiled and looked round the room before running up to the console, turning the breaks off and sending The TARDIS to back where it had come from. She silently stepped out into the attic to find it empty. She walked out and along the corridor, looking in all the rooms and again, empty. Eventually she walked out the front door and through the gate, smiling at everyone sitting on the grass chatting, as The Doctor badly attempted to man the barbeque. She laughed at The Doctor's chef hat on top of his head before Melody looked up, grinning and running over to her.

"MUMMY!" She called as Mai picked her up, cuddling her. "Where have you been, it's been 2 months!"

"2 months?" She whispered. "I'm sorry sweetie, it hasn't been that long with me." She chuckled, watching The Doctor give up with the barbeque. "You ok Dad?" She asked, giving him and hug, putting Mels down.

"Where's your mum?"

"I had to nick The TARDIS, she's out." She said, sitting down next to everyone on the grass.

"Out?"

"She's doing The Pandorica today."

"WHAT?" The Doctor spluttered, sitting down next to Sarah-Jane. "I thought she done that before the library?"

"Obviously not. Her and her haluconegenic lipstick."

"Bloody lipstick." He muttered.

"So what's new around here?"

"Mum got a new boyfriend." Clyde said. "Turned out to be a Slitheen."

"Nothing unusual really." Rani said. "How's prison?"

"It's prison." Mai said. "It's easier than I thought it would be, as Mum's there, but I really miss Earth."

"You staying for the weekend then?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"Er, I-" Mai murmered, looking at Luke, who had been quiet the whole time.

"Please Mummy, please!" Mels begged, tugging on her arm. She smiled at her daughter before picking up her phone and walking off as it started ringing. She leaned against Sarah-Jane's car whilst everyone stood in the garden.

"Hello?" She said as she answered it.

"Look behind you." She turned round and on the other side of the street there stood Sam, grinning at her. "You busy today?"

"Give me 5 minutes, I've come straight from StormCage." She said, hanging up. "I've gotta go out." She said, walking back into the garden, picking up her sonic.

"But you've only just come back." Luke said.

"I know and I'm sorry. But I _have _to go."

"Are you leaving us to go back to prison?" Melody asked quietly.

"I'd never leave you without saying goodbye." She said, heading out the gate. "I won't be long, promise."

...

"So what we doing today?" She asked as she walked through town, arms linked with Sam.

"Whatever you like. Although were gonna meet Sadie and Charlie later. The old team, us 4 again."

"Fantastic." She grinned.

"So how's Mels?"

"I've been away for 2 months." She sighed. "It's hard. Luke gets to be there when it's her first day of school, her first boyfriend, when she leaves school, her first painting, her first friend."

"You can be there too though."

"There's no guaruntee I'll turn up on time. That's why I gave her up. Being a child and having to deal with time travel is hard. I don't want to like meet someone else and say in 2 years time get married or something, and I go to see her, and from her point of view, I haven't even met them yet."

...

"You sure you ain't coming out with us tomorrow?" Sadie asked. The 4 of them stood on the doorstep, Sadie about to go in as it got darker.

"I would guys, but them lot haven't seen me in 2 months. I'll come see you soon though yeah? Bring Mels down to play with Harley and that."

"And me?" Sam asked.

"I'll see you soon too." She chuckled, walking inside. "Seeya." She said, shutting the door. She quietly walked upstairs before walking into Luke's room and sitting down on the bed.

"So your back." Luke said, appearing at the door and standing behind her as she looked out of the window.

"Sorry. I was out longer than I expected." She sighed as he put his hands on her waist. "You didn't tell anyone did you?" She asked. "That we slept together the night before I went to prison."

"No." He whispered in her ear. "Did you?"

"No." She said, turning round to face him, his hands still on her waist. She slid her arms around his neck and sighed. "Where is everyone?"

"Your Dad took them all out to the cinema."

"He doesn't carry money though?" She said in confusion.

"Amy nagged him a while back, saying now he's got a proper family he should be prepared. So The TARDIS made him a psychic credit card."

"Oh god." She chuckled. She sighed and looked up, into his eyes. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He whispered. They both leaned closer together, their lips eventually touching. Luke pulled her closer to him, kissing her hard.

I don't think they were going to tell anyone about this time either...

**Please Review!**


	10. Consequences

She was still trying to get her head round when they did it on her night before prison, yet alone this time. She wasn't even drunk, and neither was he. Yet here she was, cuddled up next to him, in his bed. Neither of them really knew what to say. She lay in his shirt, saying nothing. What was there to say?

...

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"Someone's got to be there for Mum when she comes back." Mai said, looking at Luke and Melody behind her.

"Mummy, please don't go." Melody said tiredly, laying her head on Luke's shoulder. Mai sighed, tears stinging in her eyes before walking into The TARDIS, saying nothing.

"Mai, you ok?"

"Just go." She mumbled, pulling a lever subconciously before sitting down on the chair.

...

"Sweetie, were off, are you coming?" River called into her cell from the doorway of The TARDIS.

"No." Mai said quietly, looking at the picture of Melody as a baby inside her diary.

"Mai?" She asked in confusion. "What's-"

"I'm not coming, ok?" Mai snapped, throwing the diary to the side.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She sighed.

"Ok, you be like that." River muttered, walking off into The TARDIS and it materialized, leaving Mai on her own. She swore under her breath before getting under the covers and eventually falling asleep.

She woke up early morning. She pulled the covers off her head and shuffled down to the end of the bed, sticking her head out of the cell bars to see who was on duty. Next to her cell sat Jem, the regular guard who watched River.

"Morning Jem." She said groggily.

"Hello young Song." He chuckled. He was only about 50, sweet man with grey hair. He was the only guard who never reported if River left, he had gotten to know her well and always knew she came back.

"Where's Mum?"

"Haven't seen her this morning." He said.

"Brilliant."

"Planning on escaping today?"

"What's the point Jem?" She asked, putting her feet against the wall and letting her head dangle over the edge.

"To see your daughter?"

"I'm a shit mother, I'm gonna miss out on everything important, so why bother."

"Has shit happened with Luke?" Mai sat up and stuck her head through the bars again, staring at Jem. "I'm not gonna say anything am I? I'm a old man, I've known you since the day you were born. So, how many times have you slept together since all this?"

"Twice." She muttered. "Once the night before coming here and again last night."

"And that's the reason your staying away?" She nodded. "Mai Halo, stop being pathetic." That shocked her. "Go and see your daughter, that shouldn't stop you seeing her, stop being thick."

And with that, she went.

...

"She wouldn't eat the banana." Rani said, throwing the tea towel on the side, pacing up and down the attic with the home phone up against her ear. "I don't know, she said something about conseptional space?" She said, glancing at Melody asleep on the sofa. "Of course The Doctor influenced that Luke. I'm telling you, your daughter is going to me more timelord than human. How long are you lot gonna be? I don't see why you all had to go! The Doctor and River said there is no way of proving Mai didn't do it! So stop spending 12 hours a day at Canary Wharf and admit you still love her!" She said. "Ok, whatever, course you don't." She said, turning and seeing Mai in the doorway. "Luke, I gotta go."

"Why's he trying to get me out?" Mai asked, casually walking in and sitting down carefully next to Mels.

"We all want you out." She said. "So we take turns on looking after Melody, cause none of us want her there."

"So is nobody listening to my parents when they say there is no proof it was Maria and not me?"

"No, doesn't stop them going though."

"Course it doesn't." She sighed.

"He's gonna find a way to get you back Mai. He still loves you."

"No he doesn't. I wish you lot would stop with all this. It's been 8 months, can't you accept that?"

"No. No we can't."

"I have to go." Mai mumbled, standing up.

"Mai you can't just run away when things get tough!"

"Oh yes I can."

**3 weeks later...**

"Sorry Mai."

"No Jem, this can not be happening!" Mai said, tears streaming down her face as he sat outside her cell, River out.

"Sorry love." He said, handing the white stick over to her. "Your pregnant again."

**Please Review!**


	11. Crash

"Right, um, right." Mai paced up and down her cell, fiddling with her hands much like The Doctor did. "Jem." She said, stopping and staring at him. "I need you to tell keep this from Mum. Please."

"I'll say nothing Mai." He said.

"Your such a sweet man Jem." She said, sonicing open her cell and throwing her arms round him.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. They're gonna think I'm a slag, having another baby at 17, and I'm not even with Luke. Do I want another baby?"

"How will Luke react?" Jem asked, sitting back down.

"Maybe I just won't tell him."

"No way Mai, even if your gonna have this baby or not, you have to tell him."

"But it would be so much easier and-"

"MAI!"

"Urgh ok." She grumbled. "I'm glad your here Jem. Your like my grandad. I do have my grandad but he's like only 13 years older than me."

"Mai, go and tell him."

...

Luke tossed and turned in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He could tell something was wrong, he just didn't know what. He reached over to his phone, typing out a text message.

_Miss you. xx_

He sighed before saving the message in his drafts and putting his phone back down as he realised, she won't answer, she's in prison. He carried on looking at the ceiling before laying his hand out across the bed, expecting to feel her. He knew she wouldn't be there, but he leant out anyway.

"I'm over here." Mai half chuckled, standing against the door in the dark. Luke leant over and turned the lamp on, looking at Mai.

"Mai it's half 2 in the morning." He whispered, putting his feet on the floor, sitting up.

"Is it?" She asked, looking at her vortex minipulator. "Sorry, I'll come back later." She sighed, turning to open the door.

"No, come on, sit down." He said as she sat down next to him, looking down at the floor. He put his arm round her hip, looking at her as she sat in silence. "Is something wrong? You've been gone nearly a month. 3 weeks." She ignored him, laying her head back against his chest, listening to his heartbeat for a minute or two. "What's wrong?"

"I really needed to see you, that's all." She said quietly.

"Somethings wrong, please tell me."

"Luke." She whispered, tears pouring down her face.

"Hey come on." He said, pulling her chin up to face him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm-" She muttered. pregnant." She whispered.

...

"Right." He said, pacing up and down the attic. "So you ok with this yeah?"

"I'll stay away til the baby's born, get camoflauge gear for at StormCage, yeah I think we'll be ok."

"Why did this have to happen now?" He sighed, pulling her into a hug.

"Because my life's unfair." She said quietly, pulling out ouf the hug and sitting down.

"HAPPY GOING BACK TO UNI DAY EVEN THOUGH WE WANT YOU TO STAY!" They turned round and looked at the door, Clyde shouting whilst walking through with Rani and Sky.

"Mai!" Rani said in shock. "Where have you been? You've been gone nearly another month!"

"Yeah sorry, timelines and all." She said nervously.

"Are you here to see Luke back off to uni?"

"I didn't know he was going back." She said, looking up at Luke and then back to Rani.

"You came to see Mels then?" Sky asked as they all sat down.

"Um, yeah." She lied nervously.

"You can all go make your own tea, I'm fed up of doing it!" Sarah-Jane said, walking in, ready for the day.

"Sarah-Jane!" Clyde moaned.

"Clyde Langer you spend every day here and you've practically lived here for the last 5 years! Go make your own tea! Oh! Hello Mai love." She said as she spotted Mai, sitting down.

"I'll go make some." Mai said, getting up and walking out. She came walking back in after, tray of tea in one hand and a sleeping Mels on her hip. "I was thinking." She said, passing the tray to Clyde. "If it's ok, I want to take her to see Sadie and Char, she can play with Harley."

"You don't have to ask!" Sarah-Jane chuckled. "She is your daughter!"

"Your gonna catch up with them?" Luke mumbled.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Well take the car." He said, throwing her the car keys. "I don't like her travelling with that vortex minipulator."

"Ok."

...

"Go on, you play with Harley." Mai said, popping Mels on the floor next to Harley s they played with some toys. She slumped down on the sofa next to Charlie and Sadie, rubbing her eyes.

"So how's prison?"

"Ok."

"You look knackered."

"I am. I've been up all night."

"Why did you stay away another month?"

"It was a accident, I can't go back over the timelines."

"So are you and Luke back together yet?" Charlie asked.

"I had this conversation with Rani! 9 months we've been apart, infact longer, why can't you lot accept that?"

"Mai."

"Look." She sighed, "Were definitely not getting back together _now_, trust me."

"Why?"

"Don't worry."

...

Mai wiped the tears that fell from her eyes as she drove along the road, glancing at Mels. She really didn't mean it, it was a accident, it wasn't her fault that the cyclist appeared. A young boy of about 15 cycled across the street when the lights were green. Mai swerved out of the way, catching on the cerb and smashing into the tree, causing the car to topple over. Mai lay back, coughing and spluttering, listening to Melody's cries. She couldn't move at all and eventually blacked out.

...

"Luke!" Sky said, bursting through into the attic, Sarah-Jane, Rani, Clyde and Luke looking at her. "Mai and Mels have been in a car crash."

...

"Hey." Luke whispered as Mai's eyes slowly flickered open.

"Luke." She whispered. "Is Mels ok?"

"She's fine, she's been checked over, not a scratch. Someone's gonna come in soon, check you over, make sure the baby's ok."

"But what about the others?" She said, sitting up. "They'll know."

"They've gone, taken Melody home. You were out for 6 hours, we thought we'd lost you."

"Never." She chuckled. A woman eventually came in, smiling at them ready to do the tests, she squeezed the gel onto Mai's stoumach and scanned, searching for the baby's heartbeat.

"Miss Halo..." The woman said.

**Please Review!**


	12. My Name Is Mai Halo, And This Is My Life

**A/N - Final chapter! May do a sequel, cause I do 5 stories in a era usually, I have a idea for my next story, BUT MESSAGE ME IF THERE'S SOMETHING YOU'D LIKE ME TO WRITE! I don't know if I will do a sequel, because of the way I'm ending this, so enjoy, love you all!**

"You've had a close shave, but your baby's fine." The woman smiled before leaving them alone.

"I'm not letting you go through this pregnancy on your own. Your staying with us."

"No way." She whispered, picking up the vortex minipulator from her bedside table.

**8 months later...**

She was ready to pop. River was hardly around at StormCage anymore and everytime she was there, Mai had been wearing special camoflauge clothing Jem had got for her.

She layed along the bed, hand covering her bump. River was off with The Doctor, and StormCage was being hit with a solar storm. She sat up and shuffled forwards, holding onto the bars when Jem came running along.

"Mai, you could hurt yourself here, get out of here."

"Jem, I'll be fine, it's only a little solar storm." She said, breathing clearly to keep herself calm.

"Mai!"

"Urgh, ok." She muttered, typing coordinates into her vortex minipulator, teleporting off. "Shit." She muttered under her breath as she wrapped her coat around her tightly. She realised instead of hiding in Luke's room she'd teleported into the attic. She hadn't seen or spoken to Melody or Luke, or any of the others since the crash.

"Who are you?" A little voice came from behind her.

"Mels, who are you talking to?" Sarah-Jane asked as her, Rani, Clyde, Sky, Luke, The Doctor and River walked in.

"MAI!" The Doctor snapped. Mai cursed uner her breath, wrapping the coat around her tightly and slowly turning round, Luke giving her a look of panic. "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Daddy." Mels said quietly, running up to Luke, holding onto his leg.

"Where have you been?" Sky asked.

"It can't have been time lines, because River's seen you." Rani spat.

"You lied Mai, you said you'd been here." River said.

"Well where have you been?" They all said, apart from Luke. They all blabbed on at her, repeatedly asking her where she had been, talking over each other. Mai stood bravely, trying not to break down in front of them.

"CHRIST SAKE LEAVE HER ALONE!" Luke shouted, everyone looking at him in silence.

"Sarah-Jane, there has been a massive energy spike from Canary Wharf."

"You stay here." The Doctor said, pointing a finger at Mai. "We'll take The TARDIS." He said, Rani picking up Melody and everyone walking out apart from Luke.

"You said you were staying away." He whispered.

"StormCage was going through a solar storm, Jem forced me out. I was meant to teleport in your room, I knew I'd be safe there, I didn't have my camoflauge gear on so I couldn't go anywhere else, but I was a bit out."

"Luckily that coat hides it." He grinned, kissing Mai on the forehead, walking towards the door.

"Do you think it's her?" Mai asked, Luke stopping in his tracks in the doorway.

"If it is." He said, not turning round. "I won't let her near you, I promise."

"I love you." Finally. Rani, Clyde, Sadie and Charlie were gonna have a party. He turned round, picking her up as she sobbed into his shoulders. He put her down, pressing his lips against hers. "She'll find me, you know she will. She's dead but I can just tell, she survived."

"I will not let her near you, I promise." He said, placing his hand on her bump through the coat.

"You can't stop her."

"We can try." He said.

"LUKE, COME ON!" Clyde shouted up. He kissed her on the head once more before quickly walking out of the room and heading downstairs.

Mai listened to the engines of The TARDIS fade away, smiling to herself before flinging her coat off, leaving it on the side. She sat in silence for a few minutes, not knowing really what to do.

"Alert." Mr Smith said, red flashing lights and words appearing on the screen. "The walls of the universes are collapsing."

"Mr Smith!" Mai jumped up. "Can you stabilise it?"

"I can until The Doctor can do it from The TARDIS permanently." He replied. "But I am too far away. There are two levers." He said, a diagram of the old ghost shift levers on the screen. "If I can get to them, I can hold it."

"So it has to be either side?" She asked, taking her sonic out of her pocket and putting it on the shelf coming out of Mr Smith. She looked over to see The Doctor's jacket laying next to hers, running over and rummaging through it to find his sonic. "Typical." She muttered, putting it next to hers on the shelf. "Will these do?"

"You only have a few minutes."

"Don't you worry." She muttered, picking up the sonics, entering the coordinates for Canary Wharf. She picked up her jacket, slipping it over her arms, before teleporting off. "DAD!" She shouted, throwing him his sonic. He caught it, staring at her in shock as the others were taken back by the shaking as the walls started to collapse.

"Mai?"

"Mr Smith can hold it back til you do it properly in The TARDIS, he's channeling the power through the sonic!" She shouted. They each ran over to the levers, sticking the sonic into the side of them, the wind blowing everywhere. The walls shut off as Mai held on to the lever before rolling onto the floor, everyone sighing as it stopped. Luke ran over, rolling Mai over and she threw her arms around him as he squeezed her tight.

"Are you ok? What about the baby?"

"_BABY_?" Everyone spluttered.

...

"It's all waiting for you." The Doctor nodded, him and River standing outside The TARDIS on the drive.

"Luke, can you just give me a sec?" Mai mumbled as he followed everyone else inside. "Your going, aren't you?" She said to them, remembering how similar it was when Rory and Amy left, when The Doctor gave them their house.

"You've got your own life now." River said. "Your all grown up, you don't need us anymore."

"I'm 17 years old, I'm 9 months pregnant and have a 2 year old daughter. I still have no clue what's happening with Luke and my parents are leaving me, _again._ Some life." She scoffed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You won't have to see us again, we ruined your life, and now were leaving it. We can now prove to StormCage it wasn't you, so you don't have to go back."

"Guess I should finally give this back to you then." Mai said, ripping off the vortex minipulator and throwing it to River. "I'll keep my sonic if that's ok, my last memory of you."

"Look after that baby, ok?"

"Will do." She sighed. The Doctor lept forwards, pulling her and River into a group hug before smiling weakly, as they both retreated into The TARDIS. The breeze blew her hair everywhere and she listened to the engines as The TARDIS materialized away, leaving her alone.

**Please Review!**


End file.
